bokunoheroacademiafandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Rubensandro
Bonjour :) Alors je me présente Gikou Mouria, je suis aussi nouveau sur ce wiki ^^ Et quand j'ai commencé à modifier je me suis dit que j'allais avoir du sacré boulot parce que j'étais seul. Et je vois que toi aussi tu te mets à contribuer ^^ Alors je voulais te féliciter et te laisser un message en tant que potentiel futur partenaires de modifications x) N'hésite pas à me laisser un message si tu veux qu'on se rencontre sur le tchat pour échanger :) juin 17, 2017 à 09:53 (UTC) Infobox Salut, j'ai rien changé du tout Profil Think D. Solucer Discussion Bonjour, Je voudrais te dire que j'ai remarqué une chose sur la page de Shino Sosaki dans la catégorie "Affiliation " de son info-box il est écrit : "Wild Wild Pussycats (chef)" alors que sur la page des Wild Wild Pussycats dans la catégorie "Chef" de son info-box il est écrit :"Aucun". C'est juste une remarque de ma part ^^ , s'il te plait ne le prend pas mal je l'ai juste vu et je voulais te le dire. Merci de ta compréantion :) Shoto-Chan Flocon de Neige (discussion) mai 1, 2018 à 14:15 (UTC) Salut je pense que cela serait bien de mettre en place un systeme d'administration comme dans la page francophone de l'attaque des titans. Cela donnerait de l'importance et plus d'aplomb à ceux qui aident à faire avancer le wiki, à bon entendeur... Cesuku18 (discussion) août 22, 2018 à 21:36 (UTC) Navibox Ploup, Donne moi l'adresse du wikia je m'en occupe ;) Yno (discussion) juillet 6, 2017 à 15:47 (UTC) Navibox Alter Plop ! Pourquoi as-tu coupé la navibox Alter en deux ? Une seule navibox aurait suffit, ce n'est pas l'Alter qui est vilain, mais bien son utilisateur. Aussi en coupant la navibox en deux, son rôle est amoindri vu qu'une personne sera obligé de trouvé un Alter de vilain pour naviguer dessus. Yno (discussion) octobre 4, 2017 à 11:17 (UTC) Bon courage Bon, j'avais envie de contribuer à ce wikia, mais tes incessante modification me font comprendre qu'il est mieux pour moi de partir. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à couper la navibox des Alter en deux, vu que son but est de regrouper TOUT les alter, mais vu que tu semble penser être le seul à détenir l'ultime vérité je te signalerais juste d'y copier l'Alter Recherche, vu qu'il est en possession d'all for One, ce qui en fait un Alter de vilain d'après tes critères. Voila voila, bon courages à toi, car tu risque d'attirer bien peu de contributeurs avec cette ligne de conduite. Yno (discussion) octobre 16, 2017 à 22:37 (UTC) Si j'ai coupé la navibox en deux c'est pour en sorte qu'il respire, c'est trop chargé, le manga n'est pas encore finit et de nouveaux Alters vont débarquaient ce qui va étouffer la navibox. Donc j'ai décidé de séparer en deux, c'est tout. Je trouve ça dommage que tu quitte le wikia car déjà qu'il y a que moi qui contribue à ce wikia (en créant des pages et complétant les histoires et les synopsis des personnages) avec quelque'uns qui corrige les fautes. C'est malheureux de savoir que tu quitte ce wikia en plein progrès ! Bon c'est pas grave je vais dénicher d'autres !!!! Hello Je te contacte après avoir vu que tu étais le seul à travailler ici et que tu n'as pas de grade. Es-tu aux courant qu'un contributeur fréquent peut avoir un grade même si aucun Admin n'est présent? Cela s'appelle : l'adoption d'un wiki. Pourquoi je te dis cela? Tu contribues beaucoup, mais sans grade certaines pages ne sont pas accessible(car il faut avoir un grade comme "Admin" , "Bureaucrate"), notamment les templates et d'autres pages bloqué. Bref, je te met le lien pour que tu comprennes un peu mieux: Adoption d'un wiki Cordialement : AlphaMoon Salut! et merci :) novembre 26, 2017 à 14:12 (UTC) Rebonjour ! Jme présente vite fait je suis FairyPirateNinja plus connu sous le nom de FPN ^^ J'ai vu que tu étais plus ou moins le seul à encore vraiment contribuer à ce wiki et je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'aide ^^ J'aime beaucoup Boku no Hero Academia et je me ferais une joie de t'aider :) A+ :) -- novembre 26, 2017 à 14:33 (UTC) Salut, C'est Gikou Mouria, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais passer ce soir (ou un autre soir) sur le tchat de My Hero, pour qu'on puisse parler du wiki et des modifs qu'on a à faire. Je suis dispo le soir du coup et plus particulièrement vers 20h. Au plaisir. novembre 26, 2017 à 18:34 (UTC) Aptitudes et Compétences Salut c'est Gikou Mouria ! Je voulais te demander, je pensais qu'il serait bon et sympa pour les description d'Alter dans la page de chaque perso de mettre d'abord la description faite dans le manga dans les bulles carrées et ensuite le décrire plus en détail, qu'en penses-tu ? Bonne journée Je suis d'accord avec cette idée Rubensandro (discussion) décembre 16, 2017 à 12:50 (UTC) Bonjour. Bonjour, je suis un membres des wikias Shingeki no Kyojin et Tokyo Ghoul, et j'ai décidé de venir modifier également ici ! (un peu moins que pour les 2 autres wikias par contre :p) J'ai découvert My Hero Academia il y environ une semaine, et j'ai regardé 4 épisodes (pas beaucoup, je sais XD), et je kiff ! Je suis juste venu te passer le bonjour, en tout cas, ça a l'air d'être un bon wikia ici ! PS: Je modifierai + après avoir avancé un peu plus dans la série, les spoilers toussa toussa... RE-PS : N'hésite pas à regarder mon profil sur les autres wikias que j'ai cité ! ;) Leonhart360 (discussion) décembre 20, 2017 à 14:44 (UTC) Merci et bienvenu parmi nous !!!! De rien, merci beaucoup ! :) Leonhart360 (discussion) décembre 21, 2017 à 23:20 (UTC) Bonjour :), J'ai trouvée des images du jeu My Hero Academia One's Justice sur un site journalistique anglais. Es-que je peux les ajouter ? Merci pour votre réponse Shoto-Chan Flocon de Neige (discussion) mai 3, 2018 à 10:38 (UTC) Onglets Bonjour, je me demandais, pourquoi ne supprimerai-t-on pas les onglets "Aptitudes et compétences", "Histoire et synopsis", "Relation et futilités" et "présentation" de la page des personnages afin de mettre tout le contenu sur la page du personnage ? Ca éviterai les soucis de catégories, et les pages auront l'air plus "complètes". Cordialement, Leonhart360 (discussion) décembre 20, 2017 à 17:20 (UTC) Bonjour, Je suis un nouveau contributeur et j'aimerai savoir les règles de ce wiki. Merci. D'abord bienvenu parmi nous et tape sur barre de recherche Règlement héroïque Grade Bonjour, j'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment tu renommes "synopsis" en "biographie". Or, vu que ça va demander beaucoup de travail de renommer toutes les pages nécessaires, j'aimerai bien t'aider. Le seul souci c'est que je n'ai pas le grade nécessaire pour supprimer les pages, du coup, puis-je demander les droits de modérateur de contenu sur le Centre des Communautés ? Je demande aussi car il y a quelques images que j'aimerai renommer, pour une meilleure organisation... Aimablement, Leonhart360 (discussion) février 3, 2018 à 13:44 (UTC) D'accord, sois patient... --Rubensandro (discussion) février 4, 2018 à 00:21 (UTC) D'accord. ^^ Leonhart360 (discussion) février 4, 2018 à 00:52 (UTC) Arrière-plan du Wiki Salut ! En me baladant sur le net, j'ai trouvé une image qui selon moi pourrais très bien le faire comme arrière-plan du wiki, qu'en penses-tu ? Si tu la trouves bien, pourrais-tu la définir comme arrière-plan ? ^^ L'image : center|thumb|550px Cordialement, Leonhart360 (discussion) février 13, 2018 à 15:57 (UTC) Gran Torino Salut, Juste unr question : il est écrit sur la page de Gran Torino qu'il est le prédécesseur d'All Might donc est-ce qu'il a hérité du One For All ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu pourrais m'expliquer stp. Cordialement, Dyl49 (discussion) janvier 27, 2018 à 18:24 Bonjour. Le prédécesseur d'All Might est Nana Shimura, et non Gran Torino. En effet, il est dit plusieurs fois qu'All Might a hérité son pouvoir de Nana, la 7e détentrice du One for All, or, Izuku est le 9e détenteur du pouvoir. Gran Torino était le meilleur ami de Nana, ainsi quer le professeur d'All Might durant son temps à Yuei. PS : Nana Shimura était le "mentor" qu'All Might mentionne souvent. ^^ Leonhart360 (discussion) février 17, 2018 à 09:32 (UTC) Application Bonjour, je vais demander une application pour votre wiki en français car elle va être créée en anglais aussi. Mais pour cela il te faut remplir ta Page d'accueil mobile. Préviens-moi quand c'est fait :) Hypsoline (discussion) février 21, 2018 à 09:35 (UTC) Il faut que je répare mon ordi pour l'application --Rubensandro (discussion) mars 13, 2018 à 22:40 (UTC) Je peux m'occuper de la Page d'accueil mobile si tu veux. Mais est-ce que tu es d'accord pour activer Discussions ? C'est l'unique condition pour avoir une application. Hypsoline (discussion) mars 15, 2018 à 17:04 (UTC) Ok --Rubensandro (discussion) mars 16, 2018 à 19:04 (UTC) bonjour pour je suis devenu modérateur est ce que je serai payé? sinon je suis un très grand fan de my hero academia de naruto dragon ball tokyo ghoul shingeki no kyojin bref j'aime bien youtube les manga les animé les jeux vidéo surtout les fps rpg et jeux d'aventure et de combat Zetsu12352 (discussion) avril 9, 2018 à 16:45 (UTC) la paix sur toi ! mon pote merci ^^ ici vous êtes vraiment gentille thumb|cl la saison 3 de my hero academia a débuter je sent q'elles saura trop bien: les combats fluides Départ Bonjour/Bonsoir Ruben. Par soucis d'activité et de temps, j'ai décidé de quitter le Wikia. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, protéger cette page afin d'empêcher sa modification ? Cordialement, Leonhart360 (discussion) mai 13, 2018 à 11:09 (UTC) Bonjour Rubensandro toi tu pense que l'anime va faire combien de saison? Signalement Salut ! Je suis nouveau (3 semaines déjà) et j'essaie de contribuer un maximum sur le Wiki. J'ai vu une personne qui depuis quelques jours, s'amuse à vandaliser des pages comme celles de Crématorium , Nezu ou Redskin que j'ai corrigé peu après. Serait-il possible de le bloquer pour qu'il arrête de faire ça ? Merci de votre réponse et vive MHA ! (Au passage, c'était un'' Utilisateur de Fandom''.) J'en profite aussi pour dire que j'ai fait une catégorie "À supprimer" (ici ) pour les pages inutiles ou en double. NoaNisei (discussion) juin 4, 2018 à 09:08 (UTC) J'ai remarqué que lorsqu'on cliqué sur "Lieux" dans le menu déroulant, nous n'arrivions pas sur la page de la catégorie contrairement aux autres éléments du menu ... Otaku Generation - #Arichikuto | Fan de One Piece - #Rayleigh (discussion) juin 7, 2018 à 11:56 (UTC)Steven Papier Bot Hi. I want add interwiki to Polish articles in yours articles. Can I use my bot? [[User:Xardan|'Xa']][[User talk:Xardan|'rd']] juin 27, 2018 à 14:59 (UTC) : Can you give me an answer? [[User:Xardan|'Xa']][[User talk:Xardan|'rd']] juillet 10, 2018 à 10:51 (UTC) Infoboxes portables Bonjour, que penses-tu de convertir tes deux modèles infoboxes en infoboxes portables pour qu'elles s'affichent bien sur tous les appareils ? Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux. Tiens-moi au courant ! Hypsoline (discussion) juin 29, 2018 à 16:49 (UTC) Salut je pense que cela serait bien de mettre en place un systeme d'administration comme dans la page francophone de l'attaque des titans. Cela donnerait de l'importance et plus d'aplomb à ceux qui aident à faire avancer le wiki, à bon entendeur... Cesuku18 (discussion) août 23, 2018 à 14:09 (UTC) Modération des discussions Bonjour, on m'a signalé que les discussions et commentaires d'articles n'étaient plus modérés sur ce wiki, et je vois que tu n'es plus actif depuis août. Comptes-tu revenir ? Ce serait bien de nommer des Modérateurs de discussions pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de modérer ces commentaires. Si je n'ai pas de retour de ta part, je considérerai que le wiki est ouvert à l'adoption. Merci. Hypsoline (discussion) novembre 29, 2018 à 17:31 (UTC) J'en prends compte merci de l'avoir signaler Rubensandro Bonjour, es-tu encore actif? Si oui: Ton wiki est en train de couler suite aux vandalismes (commentaires, modification), je te conseil de mettre ton wiki en adoption sur le Centre des Communautés. Si non: Je demanderais que le wiki soit proposé à l'adoption (pas pour moi, vu que je ne compte pas travailler dessus) Cordialement https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/8f5c68c9-3b72-456d-afd2-65071c3915de/scale-to-width-down/150 Mon profil FANDOM Me contacter Kuro-iMoon décembre 15, 2018 à 15:31 (UTC) Bonjour Rubenandro. J'ai lu le message de remerciment sur ma modification, j'ai fait cela avec plaisir mais surtout car j'ai été très surpris du contenu de la page. Vu que vous etes un administateur du wiki de boku no hero academia, je me permet de me dire que non seulement le wiki n'est pas à jour mais qu'il faudrait le revoir entièrement. C'est pour cela que je veux proposer mon aide, le seul probleme c'est que je suis nouveau ( ou du moins je n'ai été peu actif quand il s'agissait de modification) et que je n'ai pas vraiment toutes les commandes. De plus, je pense qu'il faut que seulement certaines personne s'occupe de ce wiki car j'ai vu des modifications sans but constructif voire l'inverse. Je suis pret à apprendre pour aider ce wiki. Ayant vu le wiki de One Punch Man, je pense que nous devront s'en inspirer fortement car il est très bien construit. Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espere pouvoir travailler avec vous. Cordialement Tekhaa (discussion) avril 19, 2019 à 07:20 (UTC)Tekhaa Bonjour Bien le bonjour, je suis une petite nouvelle sur la page de My Hero Academia wikia. Je passais juste dire bonjour et essaie de faire mon mieux pour compléter des informations. J'adore contribuer à la page de Shigaraki et Dabi. LionessQueen91 (discussion) mai 13, 2019 à 17:48 (UTC) LionessQueen91.